


Jealous Chats and Smitten Tomatos

by SuperPervertInTraining



Series: Marinette's Miraculous Abs [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's jealous, Alix isn't always the best of friends bu she means well, Blushing, F/M, I'm just not a fashion designer like Mari is, M/M, Nathanael gets kissed, Nathanael nearly having the panic attack, Nathanael's smitten, Not quite the fawning over the Mari abs, Plaggs cheesy for camembert, Poly Marinette, Stubborn cats, The cat is seeing green, The cats out of the bag, ace Tikki, actually just ace Kawmi, adorable tomatos, akumatized person, at least for Adrien and Nathanael, but Rose and Juleka are good friends, but eh her date outfit is definitely showing them off, but won't admit it, by Marinette, fawning over Marinette, has to deal with a psiiy jealous cat, poor Nath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathanael and Marinette go on their date and Adrien's jealous, but won't admit it. The stubborn cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nathanael paced the length of his tiny bedroom slowly working himself up into a nervous fit, Rose and Juleka sat on his bed just watching him their heads moving in the same back and forth motions of his pacing. “Stop worrying!” Rose said finally breaking the silence, “If she didn’t like you at least a little than she wouldn’t have said yes.”

“But what if- “

“Don’t even think that thought mister.” Juleka said her tone serious.

“But the last time we- “His cheeks turned red “- went on a date I compared her to Chloe and tried to kill her!”

“But that wasn’t really you! You were akumatized. Marinette would hold you to that, she’s too nice.” The girls tried to reason with their slowly panicking friend.

“Still- “

“Just try to relax.”

* * *

“Plagg!” Adrien whined, “I thought she liked me and now she’s agreed to go on a date with shy art boy. Humph it’s not fair.”

“Sounds likes someone’s jealous!” The tiny floating cat known as Plagg sing sang, his cheeks full of camembert.

“I’m not,” He denied, “I like ladybug I just don’t think he’s good enough for her is all.”

“And just who is good enough her?” The cat taunted.

“You’re an ass you know that?”

“I am what I am.”

* * *

“Tikki how's this look?” Marinette asked as she examined herself in the mirror, brushing imagine dirt from her clothes.

“I think you look really pretty Marinette!”

“It’s not too much? I mean we’re just having lunch and talking a walk…”

“No, but I thought you liked Adrien?” Tikki asked, “Why’d you agree to go on a date with Nathanael? Not that he isn’t cute or anything…”

“I do like Adrien! I just like Nath to… Tikki do you think it’s possible to love more than one person at once?”

“I don’t think it’s impossible. But I’ve never felt love like most humans do so I wouldn’t really know.”

“Marinette! There’s a nice boy here to see you!” Her mother called.

“Oh! Come one Tikki, let’s go.”

* * *

Nathanael felt his cheeks warm when he saw Marinette, she was like a goddess. “You- you look beautiful.”

Marinette smiled at him, “Thanks. You look very handsome yourself.” Her smile lit up her face in such a way that he could never (no matter how many times he drew her) capture it quite right. Her stomach rumbled then and she laughed, it sounded like music to him and he was sure if Alix were there she’d be laughing at him. “Let’s get that lunch, hmm?”

“Yea-yeah.”

* * *

“She sure looks like she’s having fun.” Plagg said, Adrien pouted glaring at his Kwami. “Oh you’ve got it bad.”

“Nope.” Adrien hissed between his teeth, so what if the sight of pair of them had his stomach in knots and possessive thoughts swimming his mind; Adrien Agreste wasn’t jealous he was just protective of his friend, yeah that’s it protective.


	2. Chapter 2

The date had been going so well, they’d been having so much fun and then Hawkmoth had to go and ruin it by akumatizing someone. She wasn’t sure how she was going to get away to transform, at least Chat was already there.

“Mari!” He pulled her along by her wrist, the suddenness causing her to stumble. She had to get away.

“Sorry,” she whispered as she yanked her hand away and ran off. Hopefully he’d be okay… But now in a secluded alcove, “Tikki, spots on.”

* * *

“You will all suffer!” The akumatized person roared, “For I am Misfortune!”

“Took you long enough My Lady.” Chat said his usual flirtatious playing on his lips.

“Had to get away from my date. Now let’s get this over with I’d like to get back to said date.” Chat frowned, both Ladybug and Marinette had someone or would have someone? Well whoever this person his Lady was referring to they weren’t good enough for her and he’d find out who they were and tell them just that.

* * *

“Pound it!”

Ladybug moved to take her leave, “Wait, milady just who’s this person you were on a date with?”

“Chat…”

“Please milady?” He said doing his best ‘kicked kitty’ look.

“Fine. His names Nathanael.”

Chat Noir stared after Ladybug, Ladybug was dating Nathanael but so was Marinette. That meant… Oh god Marinette is Ladybug!

* * *

She took this moment to sneak up on him, wrapping her hands around his eyes. “Guess who.”

“Mar-Marinette!” He stuttered, turning red. “You ran off and I- Are you okay?”

She smiled and kissed his cheek causing him to turn even redder, “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me, trust me.”

“Okay…” He whispered, “But Marinette?”

“Hmm, yes?”

“Are you Ladybug?” He whispered almost to quietly for Marinette to hear.

She blinked, “What? O-of course not, don’t be silly.” She stuttered out, cheeks red. “What would make you think that?”

“Well you do look an awful lot alike and your never in the same room…” He wasn’t looking her in the eye. She took his hand and pulled him to a more secluded place. “Mari? Where?”

Back in the alcove where she’d transformed into Ladybug. “You can’t tell anyone, okay?”

“I understand. I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

She grinned and kissed him, he felt his face heat up.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: *Sighs* Nope still don't have any ownership...
> 
> I should also be sleeping, but my muse was bugging me. Stupid muse let me sleep god damn it! I just want a normal sleep schedule.


End file.
